supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die erste Klinge (Waffe)
Die erste Klinge ist die allererste geschaffene Waffe in der Geschichte der Menschheit. In Verbindung mit dem Kainsmal besitzt sie die Macht so ziemlich alles töten zu können. Dazu gehören auch die gefürchteten Ritter der Hölle, die nur durch dieser bekannten Waffe vernichtet werden können. Hintergrund Schöpfung Als Kain herausgefunden hat, dass Luzifer seinen Bruder Abel dahingehend manipulierte, dass dieser nun nicht mehr zu Gott sondern zu Luzifer betete, entschloss Kain sich dazu, Luzifer einen Handel anzubieten. Dabei bot er ihm an, den Platz mit Abel zu tauschen, sodass dieser in den Himmel kommen könne. Luzifer stimmte diesem Deal zu, doch sollte es Kain sein, der seinen Bruder dafür tötet. Aus diesem Grund fertigte Kain aus dem Unterkiefer eines Esels eine Art Dolch, mit welchem er seinen Bruder niederstreckte. Nach dieser Tat brannte Luzifer Kain noch das sogenannte Kainsmal in den rechten Unterarm, welches als Energiequelle für diese erste Klinge dienen sollte. Somit war sie stark genug, alles zu töten, was auch Luzifer töten kann. 1863 thumb|left|342px|Kain zieht die KlingeEs wurde zunächst angenommen, dass die Ritter der Hölle von den Erzengel getötet wurden, doch war es in Wahrheit Kain, der sie mit der ersten Klinge tötete. Er löschte alle aus, mit Ausnahme von Abaddon. Kain hatte sich von den Ritter der Hölle abgewandt, nachdem er seine zukünftige Frau Colette kennen lernte. Seit dem lebte er im Ruhestand. Doch waren die Ritter zornig auf Kain und wollten Rache. Kain machte deshalb Jagd auf die Ritter und löschte alle aus. In Jasper Springs, Mississippi, wollte er den letzten Ritter, Abaddon töten. Doch musste er entsetzt feststellen, dass Abaddon Besitz von Colette übernommen hatte. Abaddon wollte Kain dazubringen, zu den Rittern zurückzukehren, doch lehnte Kain ab. Aus Wut, weil Kain die Ritter aufgab und Abaddon, welche in Kain verliebt war, nicht für sich haben konnte, tötete sie Colette. Kurz, bevor Kain Abaddon mit der Klinge erstechen wollte, verließ sie Colettes Körper und verschwand. Kain versprach seiner im sterben liegenden Frau, dass er keine Rache nehmen wird und niemals wieder jemanden tötet. Er beerdigte sie und weil er die Klinge nicht zerstören konnte, versenkte er sie im tiefsten Ozean und ging in den Ruhestand, um sein Versprechen zu halten. Neuer Besitzer Abaddon will die Hölle beherrschen und muss dafür Crowley loswerden. Crowley tat sich dann mit Dean zusammen, welcher ihm erzählte, dass es eine Waffe gibt, die Abaddon töten kann: Die erste Klinge. Dank eines Eintrags in Johns Tagebuch und der Hilfe der Jägerin Tara finden sie Kain, bei dem sie hoffen, die Klinge zu bekommen. Nach einer Disskusion und einer Auseinandersetzung mit Dämonen gab Kain zu, dass er die Klinge nicht mehr besaß und sie im tiefsten Ozean versteckte. Bevor Dean und Crowley aufbrachen, gab Kain Dean noch das Kainsmal, da die Klinge ohne dieses Mal nutzlos ist. Da nur Crowley in der Lage war, auf den Meeresgrund zu gehen, suchte er nach der Klinge und würde sich melden, wenn er was findet. Später erzählte Crowley Dean, dass die Klinge im Marianengraben lag, doch durch ein U-Boot gefunden und somit oft weitergegeben wurde. Dean Winchester und Crowley finden dann heraus, dass die Klinge im Besitz von Magnus, einem ehemaligen Mitglied der Männer der Schriften ist, der eine große Ansammlung von Artefakten hat und die Klinge dazu gehört. Sie finden ihn dann und Magnus wollte Dean, der durch das Kainsmal verändert erscheint, in seine Sammlung aufnehmen. Als Sam dann kurz davor stand, von Magnus getötet zu werden, war Dean gezwungen, ihn mit der Klinge zu enthaupten. Somit began das Mal Dean negativ zu beeinflussen. Crowley nahm dann die Klinge an sich und würde sie Dean wiedergeben, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt für den Angriff auf Abaddon gekommen ist. Er versteckt sie dann in einer Leiche in einem Grab. Als es dann zum Angriff kam, nahm Dean die Klinge an sich und tötete zuerst einen Dämon und konfrontierte dann Abaddon. Durch das Kainsmal war er immun gegen Abaddons Telekinese und wenn Dean die Klinge verliert, benutzt er selbst Telekinese, um die Klinge zurückzubekommen. Er erstach dann Abaddon und stach immer wieder auf sie ein. Sam wollte ihn dann überreden, die Klinge wegzulegen, doch Dean weigerte sich. Nachwirkungen frame|Die erste Klinge aktiviert das Kainsmal Selbst nachdem Abaddon tot war, so war es für Dean schwer, die Klinge aufzugeben. Es wurde dann immer schlimmer mit ihm und so waren Sam und Castiel gezwungen, die Klinge wegzusperren. Doch Dean nahm sie wieder an sich und wollte damit dann Metatron töten. Doch war Metatron durch die Engelstafel viel stärker und erstach Dean mit einem Engelsschwert. frame|Crowley legt Dean die Klinge in die HandDean erlag dann seiner Verletzung und Sam wollte ihn dann im Bunker zurückholen, in dem er Crowley holte. Dieser tauchte aber bei Deans Leiche auf. Er sagte, dass er sieht, wie sehr das Mal Dean beeinflusst und gibt ihm dann die Klinge in die Hand. Daraufhin erwacht Dean mit Dämonenaugen. Dean zog mit Crowley durchs Land und machten einen Drauf. Doch wurde Dean mit der Zeit immer gewaltätiger und aggressiver. Er benutzte die Klinge, um jemanden zu töten, der einen Deal machte. Aus diesem Grund war Crowley gezwungen, sich von Dean zu trennen, da er zum einen immer zur Gewalt neigt und seine Geschäfte ruiniert. Crowley machte mit Sam ein Angebot: Dean gegen die Klinge. Sam fand Dean dann auch und gab dann Crowley die Klinge, um sie entweder zu verstecken oder zu zerstören, nur Hauptsache war, dass Sie weit weg von Dean ist. Wiedervereinigung Die Winchesters und Castiel suchen Kain, weil er vielleicht weiß, wie man das Kainsmal los wird. Sie finden ihn auch und er fand wieder Gefallen am Töten. SIe wussten, dass nur die erste Klinge Kain aufhalten kann und deshalb lügt Dean Crowley an, er würde auch auf Kains Liste stehen und er soll ihnen die erste Klinge beschaffen, welcher er auf Deans Wunsch schon aus ihrem Versteck holte und bereit legte. Am Treffpunkt planten die Vier, Kain einzufangen, was auch gelang. Dean stellte sich dann Kain und der Kampf verlief sehr hart. Kain selbst erlangte dann die Klinge und wollte Dean damit töten, doch trennte dieser ihm die Hand mit Kains Messer ab. Dean ergriff wieder die Klinge, doch flehte er Kain an, ihn nicht zu töten. Aber Kain machte ihm klar, dass er niemals aufhören wird und Dean war gezwungen, Kain zu erstechen. Er gab sie dann Castiel, um sie sicher zu verlegen. Nachdem Dean das Kainsmal in Finsternis entfernt wurde, hat damit wohl auch die Klinge endgültig ihre Macht verloren. Trivia *Die erste Klinge zählt neben dem Colt, dem Dämonenmesser, dem Erzengelschwert und der Sense des Todes zu den mächtigsten Waffen auf der Welt. Sie wurden alle von den Winchesters benutzt und können fast alles töten. *Wenn ein Dämon und ein Engel damit getötet werden, glühen sie so auf, als würden sie durch den Colt, dem Dämonenmesser oder dem Engelschwert getötet werden. *In Stairway to Heaven nennt Dean die Klinge "Hockeyschläger". *Es ist unbekannt, wo die Klinge versteckt ist, doch mit der Zerstörung des Kainsmals verlor die Klinge seine Macht und ist nutzlos geworden. *Sie wurde aus einem Esels-Unterkiefer gemacht. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Die erste Klinge (Waffe) ist sehr mächtig und kann nahezu alles töten, einschließlich Dämonen, Sensenmänner, Ritter der Hölle und den Träger des Kainsmal. Vorkommen *Staffel 9 **''Jäger der verlorenen Klinge'' **''Abaddons Plan'' **''König der Verdammten'' **''Stairway to Heaven'' **''Wunder werden vielleicht doch wahr'' *Staffel 10 **''Dunkelheit'' **''Der Reichenbachfall'' **''Wiedergeburt'' **''Das Lied vom Henker'' Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Waffen